Laser Tag
by Jagger3
Summary: A high school feild trip goes out of control when Ichigo and Grimmjow decide to take advantage of their "alone time" and their new hiding space for more "pleasurable" activies.


GrimmjowxIchigo-Laser Tag

It was the end of the year field trip for all the seniors of Karakura High School. Everyone was hyped up because this year they were all going to play laser tag for three hours. And that meant three hours of running around and shooting people who'd stolen your lunch money and not getting caught. The entire bus ride there was crazy; people shouting challenges and screaming insults as they playfully wrestled and mocked their friends. Two people however, didn't involve themselves in the show of 'manliness.' One would have loved nothing more than to leap into the fray and get his hands all dirty, but the only thing restraining him was a gentle weight on his arm. The second person smiled at the first and received a sharp toothy smile in return. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ichigo Kurosaki were those two. The pair had been dating for all of high school, and were so perfectly matched that nobody dared to find fault with it. (Mostly because Grimmjow would beat the shit out of them.)

The bus pulled into a parking lot and the eccentric teens leapt out of the bus and raced into the building, calling dibs on partners and swearing revenge. Ichigo and Grimmjow found themselves inside a large purple building with an overly happy man greeting them. "Hello! Please pass forward your slips of paper containing all the information needed for this adventure!" The students handed them over and were sent to a dark room to be briefed on their game.

Grimmjow and Ichigo sat in the corner as a thin man walked swiftly in, he was tall and skinny, with light purple hair, squinty eyes, and a never ending smile, "Neh, hello there!" He said, his voice sending shivers down most people's backs, "So here are da rules fer playin' laser tag…"

Grimmjow leaned over towards Ichigo, his mouth brushing the outer shell of the teen's ear, "Hey baby, yer ass is mine."

Ichigo shoved him playfully but couldn't stop the blush that spread on his cheeks, "Shut up! I'm going to get you when we go in there, just you wait."

"Alrighty now!" The instructor thrilled, "Look at yer tickets fer yer team color and yer code name! Then proceed ta the armor room, grab yer stuff, and get ta shootin'!"

The seniors cheered and raced out, shouting for their friends and demanding to know who was on their team.

Grimmjow looked at his slip; **Team Blue; Code name; Panther**

Ichigo looked at his; **Team Green; Code name; Strawberry**

The blue haired teen peered at his boyfriend's slip, "Ha! Strawberry, huh?" He snickered and walked into the armor room.

"S-shut up!" Ichigo griped, stomping after him.

They donned their armor and grabbed their guns before racing out to the arena. Suddenly everything changed; large buildings and ramps obstructed their view, platforms dangled above them and smoke was everywhere. The flashing lights of their team vests lit up the smoke screen's room. Ichigo heard a small 'beep!' and looked over.

Grimmjow cocked his gun and fired the laser again, hitting his boyfriend for the second time in a row, "Better run, baby."

"Fuck!" Ichigo took off, sprinting and dodging behind buildings. He took cover with some members of the green team and shot some random blue team guy, "Jeez…"

Grimmjow watched the teen flee and smirked, he ran left and up, sniping random people on the opposite team as he went.

An hour flew by and both Ichigo and Grimmjow had been hit multiple times, but neither had come across the other during the epic battle. Grimmjow had found shelter underneath a ramp, shooting anyone who came near. It was a nice sized space, with enough room to stretch out flat or sit up comfortably. He grinned as a pair of pounding footsteps approached. He cocked his gun and as the feet whipped around the corner he fired.

Ichigo's vest beeped and his gun read; _Shot by Panter_

Grimmjow's gun read, _Shot Strawberry_

A hand immediately shot out from the owner's hiding hole and tripped the orange haired teen, sending him sprawling on his ass. Grimmjow smirked and dragged his protesting prize into his little cave, "Hey Ichi."

Ichigo scowled, "What the hell Grimm!" He struggled of a second until he could sit comfortably, "What are you doing under here!"

"A mixture of things." Grimmjow smirked, his teeth glinting, "Sniping unsuspecting fuckers, and waitin' for you."

The teen's anger melted slightly, "Moron." He muttered, grinning slightly as Grimmjow laughed. He raised his gun and shot him, "There, now were even."

"Oi!" Grimmjow protested, but was silenced by a swift kiss from his boyfriend, "Mph…." The blue haired teen shifted and wrapped his arms around orange haired teen, deepening the kiss passionately.

Ichigo groaned and tried to move closer but their vests struck each other, causing a spray of green and blue light to shine in their eyes.

"Damn." Grimmjow snarled, pulling back, "C'mon let's take this shit off."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked, as Grimmjow unbuckled his vest and slipped it off, "Alright…" He grinned and took his off as well, tossing it towards the back of their hidey hole. He crawled forward and straddled Grimmjow's lap, his head brushing the top of the ramp, and kissed him again.

Grimmjow groaned and rolled his hips upward, tasting his berry and relishing in his whimpers.

Ichigo couldn't stop his body from reacting, he spread his legs and hooked them over Grimmjow's hip bones, dipping his pelvis down he rubbed his erection against the growing bulge in his lover's pants. "A-ah…Grimm…"

"Mmmnhhhh…" Grimmjow hummed, gripping Ichigo's hips, "Damn…" He grinned and captured the orange haired teen's lips in his own, nibbling on the bottom lip and pressing the teen against his body, stealing the warmth of his boyfriend.

Ichigo moaned longingly, but then pounding feet overhead interrupted their moment and he jerked away, his face flushed and his chest rising rapidly from panting, "G-Grimm!"

"What?" Grimmjow breathed, moving closer, his eyes dark with lust and dilated.

Ichigo scooted backwards until he bumped into the wall. He was trapped; Grimmjow blocked the exit and the only way to get there was through him. "S-stop, where in a public place!"

"So?" Grimmjow murmured, crawling up in-between Ichigo's legs and putting his face right up in the teen's.

Ichigo had to strongly resist the urge to wrap his hands around Grimmjow's ass and demand to be fucked then and there. "No! I'm not going to have sex when we could get caught!"

Grimmjow smirked, "But that makes it fun." He whispered, licking his lips. He rested his weight on one hand as his other traveled down Ichigo's chest and came to rest on a noticeable lump in his pants, "Look's like you want it."

Ichigo bit back a whimper and closed his eyes, "No…Grimm stop…"

"You don't seem to mean that…" Grimmjow purred, rubbing the mound skillfully with his fingers.

"O-oh god…stop, Grimm…please…" He moaned, his legs parting unintentionally.

Grimmjow smirked and removed his hand, and then pressed his entire body up close next to him, "You don't want it? You don't want my dick inside yer tight, sexy ass?"

Ichigo's hips jerked slightly and he whimpered again, "F-fuck, Grimm…"

The blue haired teen smirked and ran his hands down his lover's sides, "If we're quiet, nobody will ever know."

"Nhg…" Ichigo moaned, his erection straining at the tight fabric, "Oh god…Grimmjow…"

"Is that a yes?" The blue haired devil purred, licking the side of Ichigo's neck and nibbling on the sweet spot.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried softly, "Y-yes…"

Grimmjow grinned triumphantly and slowly unzipped Ichigo's jeans, sliding them and the boxers off his ass and shoving them down to his ankles, freeing Ichigo's erection. He moved downwards and licked the shaft from base to tip, holding onto the orange haired teen's hips.

"O-oh no…!" Ichigo whined heatedly, his chest rising and falling rapidly, "F-fuuuuuck…" he groaned as his blue haired lover took him into his mouth and pleasured him mercilessly. "A-ah, ah, ah, g-god, Grimm…nuh…more…ah fuck yes…"

Grimmjow smirked around the shaft and spared a glance towards the exit; a pair of feet raced by but that was all. He grinned and lightly grazed his teeth along the underside of the member, earning a round of delicious moans from his berry.

Ichigo held the back of his hand to his mouth to help muffle the sounds of pleasure, "Grimm…please…ah!"

He grinned maliciously and pulled back with a loud slurping sound that made Ichigo shudder, "Ya want me inside ya so badly, huh?"

"Yes…please, Grimm, put it inside of me…" Ichigo moaned, parting his legs.

Grimmjow slid his own pants and boxers down to his ankles, "I'll fuck ya, if, ya prep yerself first."

"….k-kay." Ichigo breathed, sliding his hands down and blushing fiercely. He used one hand to spread himself, exposing his entrance, and the slid two fingers inside with a sharp gasp. "Oh…!" He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, relaxing around the digets. He flexed the two fingers experimentally and was rewarded with bolts of white hot pleasure shooting down his spine, "Ah god, oh fuck, oh yes, yes, yessssss!" Ichigo began to move inside of himself, crying out softly at every hit his prostate took, "Ah…oh yeah…yeah…mhnn…Grimm…oh…fuuuck…" He called softly, spreading his legs even further as he added another finger, "Oh yessss, just like that…mhhh…harder…ah…yeah…" The orange haired teen moaned longingly and pulled out of himself, "Please, Grimm, I need you!"

Grimmjow groaned and crawled over quickly, shoving Ichigo down onto the carpeted space. The teen arched and spread his legs, his face flushed, "Please…!" The blue haired man need no more encouragement and slammed deep inside of Ichigo.

The teen jerked upwards violently and sank his teeth deep into Grimmjow's shoulder, muffling his scream into a soft cry. He shuddered as Grimmjow shifted and then pulled out before thrusting back in. His mouth tasted tangy and it took him a second to realize that he'd bit his boyfriend so hard he was bleeding.

The blue haired teen groaned as the pain fueled his lust and the tempo increased. He slammed into the teen below him, fucking him hard and senseless. "Ah god…so tight…yes…!"

Ichigo cried out every time his prostate was struck, his voice muffled by Grimmjow's shoulder. He wrapped his arms and legs around the man and bucked into his thrusts; pleasure filing up and electrifying every nerve in his body.

Grimmjow moaned and felt his release coiling in his gut, he reached down and pumped Ichigo's straining dick along with his thrusts, slamming deeper and harder into the hot cavern.

The orange haired teen screamed and released forcefully into Grimmjow hand; his orgasm ripping through his mind and body.

Feeling the entrance clamp down around him, Grimmjow came just as violently into his lover, growling as his body shuddered with the force of his pleasure. Moaning softly, he pulled out and lowered himself next to Ichigo.

The orange haired teen was panting and his face was flushed and heated. Both their shirts were wrinkled and their hair was sticking up everywhere. They each had a fine sheen of sweat on them and their eyes were bright and shining. "Fucking hell, Grimm…"

"Heh." Grimmjow snickered, "Best field trip ever." He sat up slowly and yawned, stretching as much as the cramped space allowed, "C'mon, let's get back into the fray."

"What! Hell no." Ichigo snorted, pulling up his pants and boxers, "I've gotta recover."

Grimmjow grinned triumphantly as he pulled up his own pants, "So I fucked ya so good ya can't even stand anymore, huh?"

"No!"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to retaliate when the loud speaker came on; "_GAME OVER! WELL PLAYED EVERYONE; NOW BACK TO THE ARMORY!" _

The blue haired man laughed and grabbed his gun and vest before crawling out and lounging off towards were his friends waited. Ichigo scowled and hurriedly put on his harness and snatched his laser gun before racing off after Grimmjow.

The smiling silver haired man was waiting for them, "Didja have a nice time?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow smirked, "It was…pleasurable." He grinned and turned in his gear, waiting for Ichigo at the entrance.

Ichigo blushed scarlet and quickly turned in his vest and gun, mumbled a thank you, and walked out so fast he might have been sprinting.

The pair grabbed two seats in the back of the bus again and sunk way down in them, relaxing for the rest of the ride home.

The next week the laser tag place sent everyone a piece of paper with the amount of hits you got and your score. Ichigo and Grimmjow opened theirs together and found that they each had a small sliver DVD in their envelope. Frowning, Ichigo placed his on his computer and hit play.

A screen showed up, probably from a security camera, and it was zoomed in perfectly to a small space under a ramp were two seniors of Karakura high school were hiding. Grimmjow and Ichigo watched with a kind of horrified fascination as the two stripped and fucked each other senseless before the announcer went on and called game over. One person had bright orange hair, and the other bright blue hair. Grimmjow looked back into his envelope and a small piece of paper fluttered out, snatching it, the pair read; _I'm glad ya found yer trip 'pleasurable' and don' worry 'bout nothin' I cleared the security camera's data after I found this. Have a great summer!_

The End.


End file.
